


Marriage

by Friendlylycanthrope



Series: Let's Talk About It [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuase lesbians are dumb, Fluff everywhere, Gen, I am a lesbian and i approve this message, One Shot, Takes place in Season One, You know why?, fluff fluff fluff, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlylycanthrope/pseuds/Friendlylycanthrope
Summary: If you think about it, when Adora pledged herself to the rebellion, it very closely followed all the classic trademarks of a wedding. HM.
Relationships: Glimmer/Adora, in a way... - Relationship
Series: Let's Talk About It [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714624
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It had been a few weeks now that Adora had defected and started living at Castle Bright Moon. She had met other princesses and learned so much about life outside the horde, from exotic foods to strange animals like horses. Some things that she learned, she would take notes in a journal that Bow had gifted her, for future reference. 

On one particular occasion, she found herself observing the mural of King Micah that Angella had shown her on her first night. Now, in the daylight through the high windows, it glowed in afternoon oranges and soft pastels. 

“Hey, Adora.” Bow called to her, and Adora smiled. “What are you looking at?” Adora turned back to the mural.

“Angella showed me this mural of someone called King Micah. I think he was Glimmer’s dad.”

“Yeah, everybody knows about King Micah. I wish I could have met him. He died in the war when Glimmer was really young. It really took a toll on the Queen. They were married, after all.” Bow said sadly, looking at the mural. It’s minimalist design showed no facial expression on the man, leaving more to the imagination. 

“Married, what is that?” Adora asked, looking back at Bow Bow looked shocked.

“What? You don’t know what marriage is?” he asked with alarm. But Adora didn’t appreciate the feeling that was too close to pity. 

“We didn’t have marriage in the horde.” She leveled with annoyance. 

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” He said. “Well, I guess it’s like when you feel really strongly about someone. So um, you have a big ceremony where you promise to take care of each other, and uh, all your friends are there. Oh, and it's officiated by a public figure to secure the bond you have. So then uh, from that day on, you’re married.” He explained simply. He wasn’t prepared to explain something so important to someone who probably didn’t even know what dating was.

Adora nodded seriously. She was thinking very hard about marriage for a few days after that, and made notes on the subject in her notebook. It didn’t come up again until a few days later, when she was at dinner with Bow and Glimmer with the Queen, as they always did before bed if they were all at Bright Moon.

A servant came in with a handful of envelopes, and bowed as he offered them to the Queen.

“Your mail, Majesty.”

She leafed through the notes with little interest, until she opened one with a lavender envelope.

“Ah, Spinnerella and Netossa are getting married.” She said. “Good for them.”

“And we’re invited? When is it?” Glimmer asked. 

“Yes, an invitation for all four of us it seems. It will be in four months.” Then she remembered how much Adora still had to learn about life outside the horde. “Oh, um, Adora. Are you aware of this type of tradition?” She asked gently. 

“Oh yeah, Bow explained it to me.” Adora said, taking out her notes. “There will be a formal ceremony, followed by a party, and then they will be married.” The Queen relaxed and smiled slightly. “Just like me and Glimmer.”

Glimmer spit out her drink and Bow almost choked on his food, while Angella only froze in shock like a deer in headlights. Glimmer coughed and sputtered as Bow urgently drank some water to calm his own choke.

“I beg your pardon?” Angella said in a voice a few pitches higher than normal. 

“WHAT” Glimmer added, out of breath from coughing as she stood from the table. Adora was confused.

“They’ll be married, like me and Glimmer are.”

“You and Glimmer?” Bow asked. Glimmer blushed scarlet all the way up to her ears.

“Yeah, you guys were all there, don’t you remember?” Adora said. She opened her notes to where she had written down the requirements of marriage. “Remember, when I first got here and pledged myself to the rebellion? Hang on, I have it all right here. You guys were all there. Bow explained it to me later of course, cause I didn’t know at the time.” She ran her finger down the page. “Uuh, okay, so you make a promise to take care of each other.” Looking up, she said “Glimmer promised to take responsibility for me and I promised to fight for the rebellion.” Looking back down, “Officiated by a public official to secure their bond,” looking up, “Queen Angella, your majesty, you were there to officiate the business. You know, to make it official, like, legally. Let’s see, all your friends are there. Well at the time I only knew you two, so. Come on, you guys don’t remember any of this? You were all there, it was kind of a big deal at the time. And now Glimmer and I are married.”

Angella looked at Glimmer and Bow, not necessarily accusingly, but begging for their input.

“Well this is NEWS TO ME!” Glimmer exclaimed to Adora’s disappointment.

“I mean why else does everyone keep calling me a princess?” She asked. “I am not the heir to a sovereign land, I just thought it was because I married Princess Glimmer.” Bow reached up and clutched his head as though he had a headache.

“Whoa, Whoa, WHOA! HAng on,” He said. “What have I done?!” Adora and Glimmer both just looked to their Queen, who was still showing more shock on her face than Glimmer had ever seen her wear. After a moment, she began to laugh, and it grew into boisterous and uncontrollable giggles until tears came down her cheeks.

“I’m--I’m so sorry, that was quite uncouth.” She said as she gathered herself. “I terribly apologize, I’m not laughing at you Adora, really.” Everyone looked at her expectantly. When she was finally more collected, she gathered herself up to go over to Adora, placing a hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright dear, I think there was just a big misunderstanding. We can explain it better so you understand, but I’m afraid that you and Glimmer are both unmarried.” 

Adora couldn’t lie, she was a little disappointed to hear that, and it showed in her slump. Her eyes seemed to be calculating the implications before she became a bit embarrassed and blushed, unable to make eye contact with Glimmer across the table.

“Of course, you can if you want to. But it’s a lot more involved than you may have realized.” Angella added, unable to contain another chuckle. Glimmer hid her face in her hands and Adora looked down at her lap. “It’s alright, no need to be embarrassed. We should have explained sooner and more thoroughly. I forget how much you still have yet to learn since you’ve come to live with us, especially with how clever and brave you are. Come, let’s all have a talk about it.”

Adora took some more notes in her journal, but she was distracted by the sad thought that she was not, in fact, married. The more they explained it the more embarrassed she became, until she excused herself from the table and retired for the night. It took two days before she was able to make eye contact with Glimmer again. They talked and agreed that to spare her dignity, they would not bring it up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Adora, some time after learning about marriage while reviewing her notes and yelling to bow in the other room: Bow am I married?  
> Bow from the other room: What?!  
> A: Am I MARRIED?  
> B: I dont?? Know?? If you got married, would you tell me?  
> A: If I got married would I KNOW I was getting married??  
> B:  
> B:  
> B: wait,,,,


End file.
